


fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, драбблы, другие версии - 2

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes





	fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, драбблы, другие версии - 2

  
**Название:** Лучше при свете  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия** : АКД  
 **Размер:** драббл, 684 слов  
 **Пейринг:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** романс, флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Лучше при свете"

  
Лестрейд поймал кэб и на секунду замялся, прежде чем сообщить адрес. Прошло уже два дня после памятной ночи, и ему нестерпимо хотелось увидеть человека, который буквально перевернул его мир с ног на голову.   
  
Лестрейду никогда не везло с противоположным полом, но это его не расстраивало. В конце концов, он часто расследовал дела, где жёны травили мужей, а однажды женщина попыталась выдать убийство за несчастный случай! Нет, такое семейное счастье было весьма сомнительным. Но разве он мог когда-нибудь помыслить, что разделит постель с мужчиной? Да никогда! Такие пристрастия наказывались.  
  
Однако Майкрофт Холмс совершенно незаметно влился в его жизнь. Лестрейда восхищал его ум, взгляды и то незаметное, но сильное обаяние, которое затягивало попавшего под него человека, как паутина мушку. Вот только в середине сидел не паук. В отличие от младшего брата, Майкрофт Холмс никогда не кичился своими знаниями, он и возражал-то редко, просто однажды Лестрейд заметил, как сам пришёл к выводу, к которому его ненавязчиво подтолкнули. Это было совсем не обидно, наоборот — Лестрейд ощутил восторг, как будто они вместе с этим человеком совершили путешествие в мир мысли, прошлись по долине загадок и взбирались на холмы ответов.   
  
Майкрофт. Вначале Лестрейд называл его только мистер Холмс. Но потом это показалось ему неправильным, потому что мистер Холмс — мистер Шерлок Холмс, с которым он встречался по работе, — был совсем другим человеком. И в скором времени Лестрейд начал про себя называть Майкрофта Холмса просто Майкрофтом, стараясь избегать обращения вслух. Конечно, этот человек заметил даже такой незначительный нюанс! И вскоре у них начались совсем другие разговоры. О жизни, о судебной системе, о морали. Ничего не было сказано напрямую, но Лестрейд совершенно отчётливо однажды понял, что Майкрофт предпочитает свой пол. И вместо того, чтобы удивиться или разозлиться, он принял это.  
  
А ещё через некоторое время случилось то, что случилось, и Лестрейд получил официальное разрешение называть Майкрофта Холмса просто по имени.  
  
Сегодняшнее расследование прошло не без участия Шерлока Холмса. Честно говоря, Лестрейд немного опасался его реакции. Обладая такой проницательностью, мало ли к каким выводам он мог прийти! Однако младший Холмс ни словом, ни взглядом не дал понять, что о чём-то знает, и Лестрейд расслабился.  
  
Место чуть пониже копчика уже перестало тянуть, и он решил, что сегодняшнюю ночь можно провести не у себя.  
  
Он немного волновался, что будет, когда он приедет. Прошлый раз было слегка болезненно, хоть и очень приятно. Будут ли они всегда действовать по предыдущему сценарию, или он должен измениться? Лейстрейд был совсем не в курсе правил постельного поведения между мужчинами, что его огорчало, но не сильно. В конце концов, его любовник всё равно был опытнее.  
  
Дверь ему открыл Майкрофт. У него не было постоянной прислуги, только приходящая работница, которая готовила еду и убиралась. На ночь не оставалось никого, кроме хозяина квартиры, поэтому насчёт случайных свидетелей Лестрейд был спокоен.   
  
На улице уже стемнело, а в уютной комнате горел камин. Они пили коньяк, и Лестрейд рассказывал про дело, которым занимался весь день, а потом умолк, понимая, что от него никто не ждёт лишних слов, что можно расслабиться и просто смотреть на огонь.  
  
Майкрофт спросил только:   
  
— Останетесь на ночь?   
  
И Лестрейд сразу же кивнул.   
  
Майкрофт переоделся ко сну в длинную батистовую рубашку, а инспектор так и остался в одних кальсонах. Они легли на спину по обе стороны кровати, как только Майкрофт задул свечу.   
  
— И всё? — спросил Лестрейд по прошествии пяти минут.  
  
— А что ещё? — отозвался Майкрофт.  
  
— Я думал, будет как в прошлый раз. Не то чтобы сильно надеялся, просто предполагал, — торопливо добавил он.   
  
— Если хотите, — последовал ответ в обычной неторопливой манере, — можете начать.  
  
— Что? — инспектор на всякий случай повернулся к Майкрофту.  
  
— Мне совершенно не хочется лишний раз двигаться. Так что, если желаете, можете проделать со мной то, что в прошлый раз я проделал с вами. А если не хотите, мы можем просто поспать.  
  
Лестрейд приподнялся на локте и вгляделся в лицо Майкрофта.  
  
— Можно я зажгу свечу? — спросил он неожиданно хрипло.  
  
Получив согласие, он зажёг фитиль, а затем медленно откинул край одеяла.  
  
«И это всё — моё», — с восторгом подумал он, проведя рукой по груди Майкрофта.  
  
В камине тлели угли, на которых перед самым приходом Лестрейда было сожжено письмо.  
  
«Дорогой брат, — говорилось в нём, — поздравляю тебя с обретением личного счастья. На моё молчание можешь положиться».  
  


  
**Название:** Тайна  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** АКД  
 **Размер:** драббл, 269 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Не о всяком событии можно поведать миру.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Тайна"

  
Обратно мы шли в молчании.   
  
— Об этом никто не узнает, — сказал я.  
  
Уотсон сосредоточенно смотрел под ноги, постукивая тростью по мостовой, как слепец.  
  
— Право, друг мой, вам нечего стыдиться. Вашу особенность можно назвать… вариантом нормы.   
  
Уотсон стиснул челюсти и уставился на небо, затянутое тучами.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — попытался я снова. — Считайте, что это моя вина. Если бы я не привёл вас туда, ничего бы не случилось.  
  
Уотсон остановился и резко обернулся ко мне. Его лицо, всегда такое доброе, приняло ожесточённое выражение, глаза засверкали.   
  
Я тоже остановился, глядя на него с некоторой опаской.  
  
— Не утешайте меня, Холмс! Я вёл себя, как… как женщина. Именно, как женщина!  
  
— Пусть так, не вижу в этом ничего дурного, — сказал я опрометчиво.  
  
— Так вы со мной согласны? — Уотсон отвернулся.   
  
— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что, зная, с каким уважением вы относитесь к женщинам…   
  
— Но не в такой ситуации! Я даже закричал. — Уотсон скрипнул зубами, багровея от унижения.   
  
— Друг мой, мы всего лишь люди, и каждому из нас позволительно порой проявить небольшую слабость.   
  
— Вот что, Холмс, если вы кому-нибудь расскажете об этом позорном случае, вы мне больше не друг! Я покину Бейкер-стрит навсегда!   
  
— Я буду нем, как египетская мумия.  
  
— И если вы когда-нибудь упомянете о моей… о моём варианте нормы с насмешкой…  
  
— Милый Уотсон, я лучше проглочу язык.   
  
Уотсон мрачно кивнул.   
  
Разумеется, я не собирался напоминать моему доброму другу об этом случае, тем паче с насмешкой, но, сдаётся мне, воспоминание о том, как он отпрянул от клетки с пронзительным визгом, действительно напоминавшим женский, никогда не сотрётся из его памяти.   
  
Что поделать, мой отважный Уотсон, военный врач, без страха глядевший в лицо любой опасности, отчаянно боялся крыс.   
  
____________  
«В истории с ним немалую роль сыграла  
гигантская крыса, обитающая на Суматре. Но еще не пришло время поведать  
миру те события…» («Вампир из Суссекса»)  
  
  


  
**Название:** «От жажды умираю над ручьём»  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия** АКД  
 **Размер:** драббл, 971 слово  
 **Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотстон  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** романс, флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Один из многих способов признаться в любви.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "«От жажды умираю над ручьём»"

  
— Уотсон, вас посетило неожиданное озарение.  
  
Я немного опешил и посмотрел на Холмса, сидевшего в кресле у камина. Мне показалось, что он самым натуральным образом дремал — ужин давно закончился, мы выпили бренди и вскоре должны были разойтись по спальням. А за мной, оказывается, наблюдали из-под прикрытых век? Признаться, мне это немного польстило.   
  
— Вы, может, скажете, в чём заключалось озарение? — улыбнулся я.  
  
— Я пока что не умею читать мысли, но выражение вашего лица было красноречиво.   
  
— На самом деле вы правы, Холмс. Можете считать меня тугодумом, но я внезапно понял, что ваш двоюродный дед писал портреты Бонапарта.  
  
Тугодум из меня вышел ужасный: я вспомнил о династии художников Верне только лишь потому, что мой друг недавно так блестяще завершил дело с шестью бюстами Наполеона.   
  
Холмс беззвучно рассмеялся.  
  
— И не только Бонапарта, ещё и русского императора Николая. Но мою бабушку погоня брата за почестями не волновала. Впрочем, уезжая в Англию, она выпросила несколько его рисунков себе на память. — Он указал чубуком трубки на изображение лошади, которое висело рядом с книжными полками. — Это лошадь Бонапарта, к слову, — эскиз картины «Битва при Йене».   
  
— Боже мой… — Я встал и подошёл поближе. — А я даже и не предполагал! — прошептал я с восхищением.  
  
— Да бросьте, Уотсон.   
  
Холмс чуть нахмурился. Право, не знаю, что ему так не понравилось, но я прекратил расспросы об Орасе Верне, хотя меня продолжало мучить любопытство.   
  
— Нечасто слышишь французский из ваших уст, — заметил я, побуждаемый каким-то мелким бесом, — кроме цитат из классиков.   
  
— Может, вам стихи почитать? — усмехнулся Холмс.   
  
— Не отказался бы. Суровую прозу я не пойму всё равно, а стихи хотя бы звучат музыкально.  
  
— И что прочитать?  
  
— Первое, что придёт в голову.   
  
— Забавно. — Холмс попыхтел трубкой и опять закрыл глаза. — Старофранцузским не владею, так что это современный перевод.   
  
Я не знал, что именно он читал, и понимал лишь некоторые слова, а читал он неожиданно потрясающе — притом, что лицо его напоминало маску, и только голос выражал чувство странной горечи. Я заволновался — как всегда, когда не мог понять его мыслей, но при этом заслушался.   
  
Стихотворение было длинным, но мне показалось, что Холмс прервался на полуфразе.   
  
— Я не профессиональный актёр, и такое пристальное внимание к моей персоне меня всё-таки смущает, Уотсон, — заявил он. — Уже поздно, мы засиделись. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Он поставил бокал на столик и встал.  
  
— Подождите! Но что вы читали?  
  
— А… — махнул он рукой, — это одна из баллад Вийона.   
  
Он так внезапно ушёл, словно запоздало сообразил, что выбор стихотворения вышел в чём-то неудачным. Я не стал возвращаться на другой день к разговору о его семье, французском языке и поэзии, а отправился после завтрака к знакомому библиотекарю. Старичок встретил меня радушно, он не прочь был поболтать, но я сразу приступил к делу.  
  
— У вас найдётся томик Вийона? В переводе. Я бы хотел узнать содержание одной баллады, но я слышал её на французском.   
  
— Вы не можете подсказать, сэр, хоть что-нибудь? — спросил библиотекарь, передвигая лестницу у шкафа. — Книгу баллад я вам сейчас достану, конечно. Но вас же интересует одна-единственная.  
  
— Там в первой фразе было что-то про источник, — вспомнил я.  
  
— О! Так это «Баллада поэтического состязания в Блуа».   
  
Старик спустился с лестницы, держа в руке потрёпанный томик. Он пролистал немного вперёд и подал книгу мне.  
  
«От жажды умираю над ручьём.  
  
Смеюсь сквозь слёзы и тружусь, играя.  
  
Куда бы ни пошёл, везде мой дом,  
  
Чужбина мне — страна моя родная.  
  
Я знаю всё, я ничего не знаю…»  
  
— прочитал я про себя.   
  
Что значил подобный выбор? Книгу я всё-таки прихватил с собой, и баллада меня буквально преследовала всю следующую неделю. Я бы не подозревал здесь загадки, прочитай Холмс в ответ на мою просьбу что-то мимоходом, небрежно. Я вновь и вновь пытался восстановить в мыслях тот вечер по минутам. Мне казалось, что я фантазирую и мои воспоминания ложны, но Холмс явно нарушил предложенное мной условие, он какое-то время размышлял и лишь потом остановил свой выбор именно на этой балладе. Он хотел донести до меня некую мысль — завуалировано, ведь я не понимал почти ни слова из того, что слышал. Или он признавался в чём-то самому себе? И эта его отговорка — мне ли не знать о его блестящих актёрских дарованиях? Первую строку, я это помнил точно, Холмс почти пробормотал, как будто она смущала его. «От жажды умираю над ручьём»… Ручей вот он, рядом, но из него нельзя испить. Что это за жажда, которую нельзя утолить? Брежу ли я? Возможная разгадка меня не пугала, меня пугала собственная слепота.   
  
А если я неправ? В каком ужасном положении я окажусь! Я боялся вовсе не осуждения со стороны Холмса, я боялся разрушить многолетнюю дружбу. Нужно ли мне знать правду, хочу ли я знать её, нужна ли она мне? Чем больше я думал над этим, тем чаще давал на все вопросы только утвердительный ответ.   
  
«А если я неправ?» — в который раз задав себе этот вопрос, я внезапно нашёл способ.   
  
Я долго выбирал момент, долго не решался, но однажды вечером ушёл к себе, твёрдо зная, что Холмс, вернувшись, найдёт моё послание — такое же символичное, как, возможно, и его собственное. На столике у кресел он увидит некоторые из моих тетрадей, оставленные там, словно я правил какую-то рукопись. Но это не в моих привычках — я всегда работал, сидя у секретера. Холмс найдёт раскрытую тетрадь с одним вопросом.   
  
Почти не сомкнув ночью глаз, я уснул только под утро и проспал завтрак. Спустившись вниз, я не застал Холмса в гостиной, и внезапно почувствовал, что голова кружится и мне необходимо сесть. Тем более моя тетрадь так и лежала на столике, но уже закрытая. Я опустился в кресло, лишь тогда заметив листок, вложенный в тетрадь вместо закладки.   
  
Пора прочитать приговор, если он, конечно, вынесен.  
  
Открыв тетрадь, я нашёл фразу, написанную мной на днях, — посередине чистого листа.  
  
«А если я неправ и лжёт _тот_ стих?» — перефразировал я хрестоматийное.  
  
Я прочитал ниже ответ, бережно соединил листы воедино, вздохнул и застыл в кресле, в обнимку с тетрадью. За стеной послышалось движение, я улыбнулся, считая мгновения до того, как дверь в спальню Холмса откроется.  
  
«То нет любви», — твёрдым почерком было выведено ниже моего вопроса.   
  


  
**Название:** И дал ему дракон силу свою…  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** «Шерлок Холмс и Дело о шёлковом чулке»  
 **Размер:** драббл, 636 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** леди Роберта, упоминаются Шерлок Холмс и братья Аллены  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Примечание:** Текст содержит сюжетные спойлеры. Насилие, убийства.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "И дал ему дракон силу свою…"

  
Не всякий мужчина женится по любви, как мой отец, но всякий мечтает о наследнике.   
А мама родила двух девочек, и больше детей не было. Отец назвал нас Робертой и Джорджиной ― как напоминание о неродившихся сыновьях.   
Но отец любил Бога и верил, что дети ― дар свыше и ничья душа не приходит в мир без Божьего соизволения.   
  


***

  
Можно ли расти в любви ― и знать боль? Чувствовать, что сестру любят сильнее, чем тебя? Наверное, можно. Но я всем сердцем любила тебя, Джорджина, и почти не замечала этого. Иногда только кольнёт что-то, будто небрежно приколотая к платью булавка. Как было не любить тебя, Джорджина? Такую весёлую, живую. Отец шутил, что стоило назвать нас наоборот: тебе дать имя Роберта ― ты как луч света, а мне бы подошло быть Джорджиной, вооружиться и ждать, когда приползёт дракон. Но я уже тогда понимала: в лучшем случае, мне доведётся сыграть святого на Рождественском маскараде – в картонных доспехах, с оклеенным фольгой копьём.  
  


***

  
Если бы я была твоим старшим братом, Джорджина, я бы защитила тебя. Я бы видела и знала больше, чем полагается женщине, я бы чувствовала яд в том доме, куда нас возили на репетиции, я понимала бы мысли мужчин при взгляде на то, как мы одеты. Прекрасные музы в окружении рыцарей? Куски плоти перед хищниками.   
Но я лишь переживала, как сидит на мне платье, угодила ли я герцогине, и радовалась, что на репетицию могу не цеплять к волосам глупую ленточку, которую мне полагалось носить как символ девичества.   
  


***

  
Ты ушла в лучший мир, свет покинул нас, а мне оставалось сохранять твёрдость и быть опорой отцу ― а нужна ли я отцу? Нужна ли ему такая опора? Все мы думали только о тебе, о твоей смерти. Маме легче: она страдает от самой потери. Она не видела твоего тела на жестяном столе в морге, она не знает о фонаре, на котором ты висела, не знает, что руки убийцы переодевали тебя после смерти в платье бедняжки Эллис. Отец знает и помнит, и думает, кажется, только о фонаре, о столе в морге, о чужих руках, прикасавшихся к тебе. Но кому мне сказать, кому мне прокричать: я тоже знаю, я тоже видела?! Отец, я рядом, я живая!  
Кто мог сотворить такое непотребство, милая, кто способен? Разве человек способен? В кошмарах я видела рядом с тобой огромную змею, душившую тебя, мерзкую тварь с чешуйчатой мордой.  


***

  
А потом пришёл чудесный человек и сказал мне: «Вы сильная, исключительная девушка и справитесь со своим горем». Он сказал, я могу помочь ему найти твоего мучителя. Он осмотрел наши комнаты, такие одинаковые и такие разные, и я читала в его глазах: он понимает всё ― твои цветы, альбомы с фотографиями танцовщиц, твои ленточки, бальные туфельки; и случайные картины на стенах моей спальни, пустую поверхность комода и тумбочек ― ни цветов, ни ленточек, ни альбомов.   
Он казался мне почти богом, этот человек, я поверила ему. Он дал мне увидеть улыбку твоего убийцы, Джорджина, и я не боялась: я смотрела в пустые глаза и чувствовала только презрение. Я взяла чашу с ядом и выпила, не дрогнув, зная: или снова увижу тебя, или же придёт мой спаситель.   
  


***

  
Но у твоего дракона две головы, Джорджина. У него две мерзкие головы. Он вытер кровь с моего лица, он омыл мне ноги. Его бледная рука забиралась в шёлк чулка, словно щупальце, он шевелил пальцами и хвастался нежностью своей кожи. В его убежище свет отражается от белых стен. Мне спасли жизнь, но что за нужда? Я навсегда останусь там, где ты умерла. Когда меня вели к карете скорой помощи, я ничего не видела и не чувствовала. Мне было всё равно, что рот болит от кляпа и мои нижние юбки намокли. Ты счастлива, сестра, ― боль тебя покинула, а мне нести нашу общую до конца моих дней.   
  


***

  
_Но Господь, если Он есть, спасёт ли мою душу, если она есть?_   
  


  
**Название:** Останься со мной  
 **Переводчик:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Оригинал:** "Stay With Me" by dealliasnape, запрос отправлен  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:** [Stay With Me](http://community.livejournal.com/shkinkmeme/4996.html?thread=9772932#t9772932)  
 **Версия:** АКД  
 **Размер:** драббл, 666 слов в оригинале  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джон Уотсон, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** крэк, ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** смерть главного персонажа  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Останься со мной"

  
Будни Уотсона проходят примерно так.   
  
Он завтракает в одиночестве, заполняя пустоту вокруг себя ворчаньем о том, как беспечно его друг относится к своему здоровью. Часто ответа на это не следует, но Холмс всегда обладал привычкой игнорировать Уотсона, когда тот начинал разглагольствовать о медицине.   
  
Он собирает свой саквояж, осторожно помещая внутрь сосуд и обкладывая его полотенцами. «Не хочу, чтобы вы простыли, — говорит он сосуду, — или разбились. Не дай бог, разлетитесь на части. И сразу пойдут толки! Дома вы никогда не отличались особой опрятностью, но на людях были безупречны. Давайте будем и дальше придерживаться подобного поведения».   
  
Он навещает пациентов, улыбаясь легко и естественно. Увидев его улыбку, они спрашивают, точно ли с ним все в порядке, но, разумеется, все хорошо. Почему что-то должно быть не так? Улучив время между визитами, он проскальзывает в переулок и открывает свой саквояж. Нежно погладив сосуд, убеждается, что с его другом все хорошо. А если с Холмсом все в порядке, значит и с Джоном Уотсоном тоже.  
  
Он возвращается в дом, чтобы выпить чаю, и берет из принесенного чайного набора две чашки. Принесшая чай качает головой и удаляется, бормоча что-то о «большом горе» и «утрате».  
  
«Я не утратил друга, — обращается он к сосуду. — Ты же прямо здесь». Он разливает чай по чашкам, как нравится им обоим, и молча улыбается.   
  
Иногда он задумывается, почему друзья больше не навещают их, но решает, что они, верно, устали от острого языка его друга. Эта мысль веселит, и он делится ею с сосудом.   
  
Порой сосуд смеется в ответ на его шутки, но чаще он молчит, пребывая в дурном настроении. Предсказать заранее невозможно.   
  
Уже глубоко за полдень он ставит сосуд на стол, полный химикатов, и запирает дверь на ключ, чтобы предотвратить стороннее вмешательство. Он понятия не имеет, каким экспериментам будет отдано предпочтение, и было бы досадно подвергнуть какого-нибудь беспечного любопытствующего опасности пострадать от внезапного взрыва. Уотсон усаживается за стол и переносит их приключения на бумагу.  
  
Они случились когда-то, эти приключения. Они были. И скоро, может быть даже на следующей неделе, когда Холмс почувствует себя лучше, они случатся вновь. Скоро.   
  
Любой, кто утверждает противоположное — лжец.  
  
Когда наступает вечер, они устраиваются на кушетке. Уотсон обнимает сосуд одной рукой, в другой держа книгу. Он читает все, что только может достать, от любимых приключенческих романов до текущих криминальных дел и монографий, написанных в помощь детективам. Он всегда ищет их, так как знает, как Холмс охоч до новых знаний.  
  
Впрочем, чаще он эгоистично предпочитает свои любимые романы чему-то полезному для Холмса, потому что никто больше не отпускает нелестных комментариев по поводу никчемности романтической литературы. Сосуд подозрительно молчалив по этому поводу, за что Уотсон ему благодарен.  
  
Довольно часто он высказывает свою благодарность вслух.   
«Я так рад, что вы изменили свое мнение, Холмс. Пусть для вас это чересчур цветисто, но подобные книги позволяют ненадолго сбежать от реальности, вы не находите?»  
  
Сосуд безмолвствует и тогда, но Уотсон считает это молчаливым согласием.  
  
Они ложатся спать, и Уотсон аккуратно укладывает сосуд рядом с собой. Он целует его в крышку и желает доброй ночи, а утром, проснувшись, поцелует снова и пожелает доброго утра.  
  
«Я не один, — говорит он ему, — ведь часть тебя всегда со мной. Кому нужно все тело, когда у меня есть самая важная часть тебя?»  
  
У заточенного в вязкую прозрачную жидкость мозга нет ответа на этот вопрос.  
  


  
**Название:** Биться в унисон  
 **Переводчик:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Оригинал:** "Beat as One" by TehChou, запрос отправлен  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:** [Beat as One](340855)  
 **Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 945 слов в оригинале  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Майкрофт Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Джон - донор органов. После его смерти Шерлок хочет, чтобы один из органов Джона пересадили ему.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** смерть главного персонажа  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Биться в унисон"

  
Камин теплится огнем. Тепло окутывает руку, обволакивая холодные пальцы и согревая суставы один за другим. Он с интересом шевелит ими, ощущая бегущий ток крови, наблюдая игру сухожилий, мускулов и, с особенным восторгом, вен и артерий, что находятся почти на самой поверхности, отделенные от его взгляда лишь полупрозрачной кожей. Он прослеживает пальцем одну из самых толстых синих линий, ему щекотно, а когда он прижимает палец сильнее, то чувствует непрерывные четкие удары, бум-бум-бум, скрытые глубже. Губы Шерлока чуть дергаются, в легком изгибе, в недоулыбке.   
  
Мобильный на столе издает громкий вибрирующий звук, вторгаясь в его мысли.  
  
«Тебе нужно ответить», — думает он, глядя на телефон. Он гладит себя по руке, медленно и лениво, сквозь ткань касаясь затвердевшей кожи. Пламя потрескивает, а телефон поблескивает.   
  
«Ты должен ответить», — думает он снова спустя час. Медленно и неохотно расправляет конечности, протягивает закостеневшую руку — рубцовая ткань при этом непривычно растягивается — и берет телефон. На его лице тотчас разворачивается борьба между мертвенной синевой и отсветами пламени.   
  
_**Ты не выбирался из своей комнаты почти месяц.**_  
  
Шерлок моргает, медленно, словно ящерица. Перечитывает смс, проговаривая слова. Пока он читает, телефон снова вибрирует, прямо в руках, и это ощущение заставляет его полностью застыть почти на минуту. Он даже не замечает, что задерживал дыхание, пока не делает глубокий вдох, глаза его широко раскрыты.   
  
Раздается стук в дверь, тук-тук-тук, три резких удара чего-то твердого, возможно, деревянного. Шерлок хмурится, опускает глаза к телефону, затем смотрит на дверь и снова переводит взгляд на телефон.   
  
« _ **Я вхожу**_ », — читает он.  
  
«О, — думает он. — Майкрофт здесь».  
  
Он идет к двери, и шуршанье за ней резко прекращается, когда его пальцы касаются дверной ручки.  
  
Антея выпрямляется, убирая отмычку. У Майкрофта безмятежный вид. Шерлок облизывает губы, начинает говорить, и у него не получается. Он пробует снова.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает Шерлок, рубец на его руке зудит, он чешет его ногтями, не сводя глаз с брата. И не может ничего прочитать по выражению лица. После долгой паузы Майкрофт что-то тихо говорит Антее. Она поднимает голову и, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, поворачивается к лестнице и спускается вниз по ступенькам.  
  
— Так ты меня впустишь? — подняв бровь, спрашивает Майкрофт после того, как она уходит. Шерлок не сразу понимает, что от него нужно, но, в конце концов, освобождает дверной проем. Майкрофт проходит мимо, и что-то мрачно-торжественное чувствуется в его осанке. «На нем слишком много черного», — отстраненно думает Шерлок. Его стул выглядит уютным, и, пройдя мимо Майкрофта, он плюхается вниз, расставив костлявые колени.  
  
— У меня есть для тебя дело, — начинает брат и кладет плотную непрозрачную папку на стол. Потревоженная пыль взлетает в воздух, и Майкрофт прикрывает рот рукавом, всем видом выражая глубокое неодобрение. Шерлок смотрит на него стеклянным взглядом. На столе полчища пузырьков и бутылочек, некоторые опустошены и лежат на боку, показывая остатки своего содержимого, остальные стоят ровно, словно белые или оранжевые пластиковые солдатики.  
  
Майкрофт берет один пузырек с угла стола и изучает его.  
  
— Морфий, — задумчиво протягивает он. — Не твоя обычная отрава. — Он пристально смотрит на брата и Шерлок хмурится.   
  
— Полагаю, совсем не все здесь по рецепту, — Майкрофт говорит достаточно громко, чтобы Шерлоку было слышно, и он откидывает голову назад на спинку стула, широко взмахивая при этом рукой. Когда рука опускается на грудь, она задевает длинный жесткий шрам. Шерлок издает довольный звук, обнаружив его, и запускает руку под белую расстегнутую рубашку. Пробегает пальцами вверх и вниз по всей его длине, приоткрыв рот и громко дыша. Когда он вспоминает, что нужно взглянуть вверх, то встречается глазами с братом. Тот по-прежнему не сводит с него тяжёлого изучающего взгляда.   
  
— Избавься от всего к моему возвращению, — говорит Майкрофт, и в голосе звенит сталь, маскирующая дрожь. Шерлок ничего не замечает. Он лишь пожимает плечами, медленно и лениво, по-прежнему поглаживая шрам на груди, оставшийся от рассечения плоти и почти уже заживший.  
  
— Мне они не нужны, — шепчет он. — У меня есть Джон. — Улыбка расползается по лицу как болезнь, а свет от камина подчеркивает его запавшие щеки и тонкую, словно бумага, кожу. Майкрофт прикрывает глаза и делает медленный и глубокий вдох.  
  
— Я не шучу, Шерлок, — он протягивает руку за спину и выуживает флакон без этикетки. — А это ты сам намешал, да? — его презрение физически осязаемо, и Шерлок хихикает, еще сильнее впиваясь пальцами в шрам.  
  
«Смешной человечек», — думает он, и Джон смеется с ним вместе, бум-бум-бум стучит в ушах.   
  
— Шерлок, я приду двадцать седьмого. Это дело крайне важное, а тебе необходимо вернуться к работе.  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, Майкрофт, в конце концов, поднимается и вытягивается прямо перед братом в тонкую черную линию. Он наклоняется и сжимает руку на его плече.  
  
— Нам всем его не хватает, — но Шерлок не реагирует на слова, он не шевелится, он не дрожит, он растворен в биении своего сердца, токе крови в ушах. Какофония этих звуков заглушает шаги брата, и Шерлок не замечает его ухода, он остается с Джоном до тех пор, пока последний луч солнца не скрывается за горизонтом.   
  
— Ох, я же должен был предложить тебе чаю, — говорит он в пустоту.  
  


  
**Название:** Холмсятник сэра Артура  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC), упоминаются несколько других версий  
 **Размер:** драббл, 728 слов  
 **Персонажи:** миссис Хадсон, Молли Хупер  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор, крэк  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Миссис Хадсон и Молли сидят на кухне и сплетничают.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Холмсятник сэра Артура"

  
— Ну что, дорогая, как он? — озабоченно спросила миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Не ест, — вздохнула Молли. — Опять отказывается.  
  
— Ну ничего-ничего, — та похлопала её по руке. — Иногда такое бывает, когда он много думает. Он обязательно вскоре попробует такую вкусную рыбку.  
  
— Мне кажется, дело не в этом, — несмело ответила Молли.  
  
— А в чём же? Думаешь, он заболел? — спросила миссис Хадсон с тревогой.  
  
— Нет, — покачала она головой, а потом вздохнула. — Рыбку ему носит ёжик. И он ест только такую, а нашу отказывается.  
  
— Ах! — с облегчением воскликнула миссис Хадсон. — Значит, всё нормально. Наша выдрочка под надёжным присмотром.  
  
— А зачем же тогда мы? — грустно спросила Молли.  
  
— Не волнуйся, дорогая, — миссис Хадсон снова вернулась к плите и привычно начала суетиться. — Мы ему тоже очень нужны, просто самую вкусную рыбку ему будет носить ёжик. Не велика беда, — и она подмигнула своей помощнице.  
  
— Да? Ладно. А расскажите про других Холмсов, а то я тут недавно, ещё не всех знаю.  
  
— С удовольствием, дорогая! Ты такая милая девочка! Мне крайне повезло с помощницей. Не всем миссис Хадсон так везёт!  
  
И она радостно начала делиться последними сплетнями.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что у нас самый большой холмсятник в мире, да? Так вот! Вчера миссис Хадсон, которая у Бретта Холмса, сказала, что он затушил сигарету в варёном яйце! — она покачала головой. — Он очень редко так делает. Наверное, снова о чём-то крепко задумался. Наши Холмсы — они так любят думать! А ещё к Эверетту Холмсу приходила мисс Ванделер. Вообще-то она миссис Уотсон, но я не люблю её так называть. Думаю, что лучшая миссис Уотсон — это та очаровательная белокурая девочка, которая приходит к Ливанову Холмсу. Она такая милая! Так вот, приходила мисс Ванделер и принесла свои странные книги. После них наш Эверетт Холмс немного не в себе. Мне его немного жаль, читать такие вещи — это надо иметь железные нервы. Но, к счастью, он не мой подопечный, мне и нашей выдрочки хватает.  
  
Она подмигнула Молли и принялась рассказывать дальше.  
  
— А ты знаешь, что у нас недавно случилось пополнение?  
  
— Миллер Холмс? Да, — Молли улыбнулась и перебросила тёмный хвостик волос со спины на плечо. — Он милый. Я вчера видела у него странную посетительницу. Представилась она как Ирэн Адлер.  
  
— А, ну эти сюда заглядывают, — миссис Хадсон помешала ложкой в кастрюле, а потом выпрямилась и покачала головой. — Заглядывают редко, а проблем от них много. Только расстраивают наших мальчиков. Нет бы женились, деток завели. После всех этих неудач с мисс Адлер я уже давно считаю, что уж лучше бы пусть наши Холмсы женились на Уотсонах. Ну и что, что оба мальчики! Зато стабильность, общее увлечение, семейный очаг. Жалко, конечно, что деток не будет. Прости, дорогая, я тебя перебила. Так что там Ирэн Адлер?  
  
— Мне она показалась странной.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Мне кажется, она не за ту себя выдаёт.  
  
— Всё может быть. Тут всякое случается. Знаешь, почему я давным-давно согласилась тут работать?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Молли, а потом с любопытством спросила: — А почему?  
  
— Тут всегда что-нибудь происходит. Очень увлекательное место, и наши Холмсы — лучшие в мире.  
  
— Это точно, — кивнула Молли. — Я недавно мышек ходила кормить.  
  
— О! Они совершенно чудесны, правда? Толпы родителей приводят к ним своих детей и никогда не уходят разочарованными!  
  
— А ещё гуляла у Рейхенбахского водопада.  
  
Миссис Хадсон на мгновение задумалась, припоминая.  
  
— А! Это тот, в котором любят купаться Мориарти? Жуткое занятие, на мой взгляд, и опасное для здоровья, там и простуду подхватить недолго! Но им почему-то нравится, — она пожала плечами, как бы говоря «я совсем их не понимаю».  
  
— К счастью, — продолжила она, — наш не такой.  
  
На этих словах Молли покраснела и взяла со стола красное яблоко, чтобы чем-то занять руки.  
  
— Да, Джим не безответственный.  
  
Миссис Хадсон лукаво посмотрела на неё.  
  
— Ах, молодость-молодость! Будь осторожна. Он любит гулять по крышам, а это тоже опасно.  
  
— Он только по крыше Бартса, и не так уж часто, — пробормотала Молли.  
  
— Ну, может, и правда дело в тебе. Ты же там работаешь, в конце концов.  
  
Молли улыбнулась и, наконец, откусила кусок яблока.  
  
— Ты спрашивала у нашего директора, сэра Артура, можно тебе тут остаться?  
  
Она покачала головой:  
  
— Я немного побаиваюсь к нему идти.  
  
— Это правильно. Может, он будет против, а мне совсем не хотелось бы лишиться такой отличной помощницы. В конце концов, он почти не интересуется, что здесь происходит. Мисс Ванделер тут очень давно на нелегальном положении, как и ты. И ничего! Никто её не выгнал.  
  
Молли посмотрела на надкушенное яблоко у себя в руке и встала со стула.  
  
— Пойду отнесу его Джиму. Он такие любит.  
  
— Иди-иди, дорогая. И приходи завтра, поболтаем о чём-нибудь ещё.


End file.
